The present invention relates to sewing patterns, and more specifically to a method and apparatus of providing a sewing pattern for use in producing sewn articles.
Computer-aided techniques have been used in the production process of pattern making in the sewing industry. Specifically, CAD (Computer Aided Design) systems have been used to produce original sewing patterns which are then used to manufacture sewn articles or for producing patterns which are sold through various retail outlets to those interested in producing sewn articles using such patterns. Unfortunately, such patterns are sized to fit standard shapes and the person doing the sewing typically must modify the patterns so that the final sewn article properly fits the object that is being covered or the person who will wear the sewn article. Modifying such patterns may be particularly difficult depending on the complexity of the article to be sewn or the skills of the sewer.
Sewing patterns, such as used by seamstresses and designers for producing articles of clothing, are typically sold in retail stores. Such stores generally maintain numerous standard sewing patterns that cover a wide-range of clothing articles, each pattern being sized to accommodate a small range of sizes. In selecting a pattern, the sewer will review the standard patterns and will select a particular pattern that most closely conforms to the desired article to be sewn. Often, the available standard pattern will not produce the specific article desired and requires substantial modification. Again, this may be difficult as well as time consuming depending on the complexity of the desired changes and the skills of the sewer.
In addition, the desired pattern or the particular size range is often not in stock at a particular location or is not produced by the pattern maker. This is particular true for patterns directed to clothing for children. A child's growing pattern often varies, and a child who is experiencing a slow growth period often is unable to find a pattern that will produce the style of clothing that appeals to the child. In addition, because of the rapidly changing styles desired by children and teenagers, retail stores are reluctant to maintain large inventories of non-traditional patterns that appeal to children and teenagers. Accordingly, pattern makers tend not to develop or produce patterns that produce such clothing.
Once a particular sewing pattern has been selected, the sewer must use his or her imagination to visualize how the final article will appear. It is well known that articles will often appear differently depending on the particular fabric selected, the wearer's or the object's physical attributes, and the fashion accessories selected.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of supplying articles for sewing, and a method and an apparatus that permits sewing patterns to be easily modified by the sewer, that permits sewing patterns to be inexpensively maintained and produced, that eliminates or reduces the need for retail stores to maintain large amounts of on-site sewing patterns, and that permits the sewer to modify selected patterns to fit non-standard sizes and shapes. A need also exists for a method and apparatus that permits the sewer to easily visualize the final appearance of the article to be sewn.